


Rent 2: The Musical

by starwhale97



Series: Hot Potato Prompts [20]
Category: Musical Theatre - Fandom, Rent, theatre - Fandom
Genre: Bees, Crack, Film, Latex, M/M, NYC, New York, hot potato prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwhale97/pseuds/starwhale97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to the hit musical Rent.  I would like to take this moment to personally apologize to the spirit of Jonathan Larson and ask for his forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rent 2: The Musical

“Close on our old building on the corner of 11th Street and Avenue B,” Mark said to Roger as he began to film once more for his upcoming documentary, “Today 5 U.”

“I can’t believe it’s been a year since we’ve lived there,” Roger said, longingly. Ever since Benny, their old landlord, had left for Idaho to produce records for a new artist, Klepvarnik (She is a “unique” singer from the far off islands of Klapnikoviche), everything had fallen apart at their old building. Their last landlord before leaving was a horrid monstrosity of a woman who looked like Lindsay Lohan at 55.

“I’ve gotta say,” began Mark, “I couldn’t be happier with where we’re living right now.” He was about to continue with that train of thought, when an idea struck him.

“Actually, no I’m not. There is one thing that could make this place better-strong female characters!”

“Mark, are you okay?”

“I’m serious! Think about it! There are not enough strong female characters here. Like, sure, there's Joanne and Mimi, and she who must not be named, but we need more than that!” Mark’s eyes seemed to be fixed on the horizon, and his mouth foamed eagerly as he turned over this new idea in his mind.

“You need to stop thinking in terms of film. Stop applying that to your real life. Right now.”

Mark thought long and hard about what he was just told. “Stop applying film to real life, huh?” he thought to himself. “But film is everything to me. It’s always been there for me. On my tenth birthday, when I got my first camera, it was there for me, introducing itself with a wide grin. During the dark days of my taxidermy classes at Scarsdale, film was there for me, comforting and soothing me in my darkest of moments. Even during that massive shootout in The Bronx a few months ago, the one with all of the civilian casualties, film was there for me, creating some amazing footage for my prized collection of gore porn.”

Mark continued pondering this as he returned home, holding his camera close to his heart. When he was nearly a block away from his building, a TV in a store window caught Mark’s eye. It was playing a yogurt commercial. One of those really generic yogurt commercials that featured an attractive, athletic looking woman in her mid twenties snacking sensually on some berry-flavoured blend. He was unable to peel away his gaze, and a small moan escaped his lips. All his life, this had been his one true weakness. Women in yogurt commercials. This time, however, something was different. He couldn’t stop picturing Roger in place of the woman in the commercial. The idea of Roger passionately licking yogurt off a spoon sent him into a sort of frenzy and he ran home as quickly as he could.

Once Mark got back inside his humble abode, he was still reeling. Everything about Roger tempted him in the best of ways, but he knew he couldn’t jeopardize their friendship in such a primal way. He decided the best thing to do would be to masturbate quickly and then lay down once he was finished. However, just as he began to grip his tender shaft in his composed filmographer hands, he noticed something very unusual forming outside of his window. A group of honeybees had gathered and clustered on the window of his balcony.

“Bees?” He thought to himself. “In January?” He moved closer, capturing this rare moment on film. All of a sudden, Roger, clad in sensual, yellow and black striped garb, began hovering and buzzing just outside of his window, peering inside with the most tantalizing, irresistible face that Mark had ever seen. Then, without a moment to lose, Roger, sweating from his sexy, latex bee outfit, flung himself from the balcony right on top of Mark, his “stinger” poised and ready for action.

“Wait!” Mark squeaked, a realization hitting him. “I found him!”

“What?” Roger asked, disappointed to have had such a wonderful moment interrupted. This was something he had been fantasizing about for a while now, and it probably wasn’t going to happen again. Mark scurried over to one of the old posters on the wall. This one in particular depicted a large crowd. Mark pointed at one man in particular, wearing a red and white striped sweater.

“I found him!” Mark declared. “I finally fucking found Waldo! Do you have any idea how long I’ve been searching?” He spun around to face Roger, who was putting all of his energy into not letting his disappointment show facially. It didn’t work, and he began to cry. Mark took these to be tears of joy, and he began to cry as well. Wrapping his arms around Roger in a casual embrace, they cried together for several minutes, each for their own reasons. Things were never quite the same between the two of them after that night.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Cards used:  
> Lindsay Lohan at 55  
> Strong Female Characters  
> Civilian Casualties  
> Women In Yogurt Commercials  
> Bees?  
> Finding Waldo


End file.
